Deification of the Condemned
by GuileandGall
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots, prompts, other random fiction styles centered around Boss Ravi. The foci of these pieces will be varied and update sporadically. Rated for language, violence, and occasional smut
1. The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back

**The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back**

**Summary:** The boss and Johnny face the reality of his return. Gat was the only person Ravi had ever fully revealed herself to and their relationship had been a struggle from the get-go. Having him back, having him on the ship has Ravi warring with herself. Part of her knows that letting him back in could set her up for a tragic fall again, but the other part of her wants just that which could destroy her. *Smut ahead, consider yourself warned*

**A/N:** This piece was inspired by a prompt on the SR Kink Meme [ . ]. But it did not seem to jive with the fill requirements: **fem!boss/Johnny Gat Non-Con or Dub Con: **No guns or weapons involved, just pure anger-induced rough sex. Maybe Johnny's just had a really rough day, or the boss has, but they get into a big physical fight and he ends up overpowering her and … you can fill in the blanks or go check out the rest of the post.

_Disclaimer_: Saint's Row belongs to THQ, Volition, and Deep Silver. I'm only playing with their universe. I do not own the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for the love of the game, the world, and the characters; and because they stuck with me long after I turned the game off (and back on, and off, ad infinitum).

**-1-**

The music made him cringe, it sounded like something Pierce would have chosen all stringy and calm. He smiled slightly when the electronic stuff started to blend with it. Johnny just stood there at the edge of her vision, watching the boss go at the heavy bag.

"What the hell have you been doing? You're looking like Lin again, dropping your shoulder. Sloppy."

"Fuck you!" Ravi bit back as her fist connected a quick jab that smacked against the leather.

"We can save that for later. Once we clean up those punches."

"You wish! On both counts."

Johnny chuckled confidently. She could hear it in the sound, he knew it was a line, complete and utter bullshit. Ravi grabbed hold of the heavy bag and stared at it, pressing her forehead hard against the smooth, cool surface. It pissed her off that she was still his; she still loved him. After she thought he was dead, she had laid her heart to rest with him.

At that point, Ravi thought she was done, that it was all done. Johnny Gat had been breaking and putting her world back together for more than half her life. Although she had not spent the last seven years celibate, no one had gotten past the polished exterior-only Johnny ever saw that, only Johnny ever found the soft mush beneath the marble-like veneer, only Johnny ever actually touched the real her.

It irritated her even more that Gat knew she still loved him. It should not piss her off this much. But that's precisely what it did. Most people in her position would be thrilled. And for about a minute she had been. Then she realized that this just meant it could all come crashing down around her again. She had something important to lose again, and if the boss were totally honest with herself she was not sure if she could survive losing him again.

His voice was consoling when he said her name softly. When he touched her shoulder, she reacted, just the way he had taught her years earlier. Grabbing his wrist she tugged him into the elbow she thrust back. Then she flipped him onto his back, that one was a new trick. The stunned look in his eyes as he stared up at her from the prone position prompted her satisfied little smirk.

"Like I said. You wish."

When she turned to walk away, the ground rose up to meet her. Thankfully Ravi had gotten her arm raised in time. Johnny was getting to his feet as she rolled into a crouch.

"Like I said. Sloppy," he replied.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Ravi warned with a tilt of her head. Her ire was rising in her throat.

"Bring it on, princess."

It was a calculated move on his part. The name riled her. She moved toward him and he blocked her first two punches before landing one of his own to her side. Her jab was quick as she ducked beneath his right hook. Ravi danced away from him as his hand went to his kidney, where she had hit him.

"You doing all right there, old man?"

Johnny growled at her lightly and dove at her. Ravi was always a little quicker than him. Her dodge threw him off balance and she used the momentum of the movement to thrust herself into his body. She locked his wrist behind his back and pressed him against the wall.

"I haven't seen you go this hard in years," Johnny said calmly, too calmly.

She bounced him off the wall once. "You're right you haven't been around for anything in years."

The accusation burned in her throat, and he did not seem to appreciate it. Johnny pushed off the wall hard. Ravi's only response was to hop up and wrap her arms around his neck. She tightened her grip in an effort to steer him, but even before she did it, she knew it was futile. Gat pulled at her arm once, then changed tactics. He spun and pushed them both toward the wall.

The first bounce knocked the wind out of her, but Ravi had been able to hold on. The second held enough force to loosen her grip. Johnny spun out of her grasp. Ravi instinctively tucked her arms in tight, expecting retaliation. Gat backed away a few steps and she watched him set his hands on his knees as he stared at her.

"You got something you want to say. Say it!" he challenged.

All she could see in the moment was red. She was mad at him for not being dead. Mad at herself for not realizing he was not dead. Mad at that alien fuck, Zinyak, for stealing him away and locking him in that hell, and for locking her away with him. The fire of her anger fueled the lunge and she hit him square in the gut. Johnny flipped her and pinned her against the floor.

"What do you want me to say, Ravi?" He leaned over her, straddling her hips as she struggled against him. He held her balled up fists above her head. "I didn't want this. Any of it. I had what I wanted before that shit with Loren."

The way he looked at her made her want to cry, which just pissed her off more. Thrusting her hips and kicking her legs, she tried to throw him off her. Even if it was futile, she was not going to give up this fight. She could not stop, she could not give in to it all again, to him, to them. Even if that was all she really wanted to do.

One hand moved across her cheek lightly, then his hand wrapped lightly around her throat, moving slowly, softly. It was a subtle reminder of the dynamic of the relationship they had shared before that stupid ridiculous bank job, before that plane ride with a Belgian and his twin whores.

Ravi hated to admit it even to herself but she had wanted to kiss him since she first laid eyes on him again. It took everything she had not to jump into his arms in that moment and start it all over again. And if it had been Johnny on that plane instead of Shaundi, Ravi might just have reacted that way. With time to think she realized that if by some miracle he was here somewhere, she had to resist the urge.

Even despite that resolution, his touch, his kiss, the weight of his body on hers was exactly what the boss wanted more than anything. That desire was what made her respond the way she did in that moment. That was what made her fight, and when his lips brushed hers, testing the waters, it was what prompted her to kiss him. Regretting it almost instantly, she bit his bottom lip. He hissed. Getting one hand loose in his distraction, she clocked him.

"I fucking buried you, you asshole!" Ravi yelled as she scrambled to her feet.

"That wasn't my choice," he replied calmly from all fours as he pressed the back of his hand to his lip.

Ravi walked over and kicked him in the ribs. "Three times. Three motherfucking times, Johnny."

He reached out and swiped for her leg. The lithe female moved away from the sweeping gesture.

"Every time I let you in. I'm the one that ends up burned. I'm the one left picking up the pieces alone."

She punched him as he stood.

"Aisha, twice, and that goddamn superhero shit on the plane," she yelled, punctuating it was another punch. He was letting her hit him now, and it just enraged her more. "Don't just fucking stand there."

She threw a wide right, and he dodged this one, grabbing her wrist and spinning her face first into a stack of crates. Johnny's body pressed against hers. Ravi's wrist was still tight in his grip; he pressed it against her back. His other thick arm lay across her shoulders to still her as his labored breathing echoed in her ears, tickling her bare neck.

The tears stung her eyes and her throat burned. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to will the anger back into control.

His voice was warm and deep, it reverberated in her skull and down her spine. "I needed to save you. I couldn't let … I couldn't lose you, too."

This was not what she wanted to hear, though it was precisely what she wanted to know. Her head flew back and a thud echoed in her ears. Pushing him back, Ravi spun and delivered a series of body shots. She counted them in her head, exhaling sharply with each blow.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me-"

"I wasn't comparing," he said with a quick jab that threw off her rhythm. "I love you, Ravi."

"Go to hell," she growled before she tossed a wide left.

Johnny grabbed her arm and used her momentum to toss her into railing. "Stop dropping your fucking shoulder. I damn well taught you better."

When he came up behind her, her elbow met his chin. "How's that for not dropping my shoulder?"

"Could be better," he chided, his fist connecting just below her ribs. His arm was around her neck quickly. "You know I can read you."

Her nails dug into his forearm. The sharp inhale filled her ears. Johnny tossed her to the ground and before the kick connected, Ravi swept his legs out from under him. They wrestled for position for a few seconds, before Johnny had her on her back. She kept moving, struggling to gain the upper hand and managed to do just that rather more quickly than she thought she would. Even though it was her goal, Ravi was surprised to actually get him in the triangle hold.

The advantage was hers, but watching him, feeling the struggle dissipate, feeling the fight fade, she loosed him. He lay there on his back trying to catch his breath. Johnny's chuckle caught her off guard. "I remember when I taught you that move."

Ravi scrambled toward him on her hands and knees, when she reached him, the boss straddled his chest. Gat was ready for her, she realized when her head bounced off the metal floor. As his body covered hers, Ravi tightened her legs around his waist. Without consulting her, she quickly realized that Johnny had changed the rules of the game without telling her. Pressing his hips into hers, he loomed over her.

"Most of those lessons ended a lot like this," he said lowly, with a little hum in his voice. "Didn't they?"

"What are you trying to prove?" she groaned as she tried to tense her legs enough to make him relent, though she knew it was futile. Every time she tried to get her legs above his hips he would shift again so that her legs were tight around his pelvis.

"So fucking stubborn."

"And you're still an asshole. What's your point?"

"Tell me you're done," he challenged.

Ravi let her legs tighten. His eyes told her everything; they always had. He was giving her an out. All she had to do was take it, she thought, as she leaned up toward him. "Fuck. You."

**-2-**

Johnny fitted his mouth to hers roughly. When her tongue slipped into his mouth, he groaned and pressed his hips against her as Ravi's grip on his body loosened. The sharp snap made her breath hitch. A glint of light must have caught her eye because she glanced at the blade he twirled in his hand. Both of them watched the razor sharp blade as he lowered it toward her heart.

It was a sound she knew well, a sound they both knew. Johnny pulled the blade against the fabric slowly watching her eyes flutter with the whisper of it. The well-honed blade made quick work of her tank top, and her resolve at the same time. Dropping the switch blade on the ground and pushing it out of her reach, his mouth met hers again. His fingers glided over the body of the woman who had always been there, even when he did not always deserve her fidelity.

Even now. She was the President, the Boss, a threat to the Zin, but Gat knew her, knew what was missing. Their bond was forged in blood. Johnny needed her back at least as much as she used to need him. Most of all he needed to know if she still had a place for him. Ravi sighed when his hand wrapped around her throat again, he kissed her deeply as his hand tightened. Johnny felt her relax as his grip became firmer. It was not about controlling her breath in that moment; they both knew he could do that without touching her. It was to find out if she still trusted him.

Arching into him, her body gave her away. Johnny wrested control away from the boss; it was a skill only he possessed, or so she had always claimed. He slowly broke the kiss, looking down into her eyes and seeing the swirling fury of emotions there, but what he needed to see was there. That silent strength that was always hers, and hers alone. He kissed her again breathlessly as his hand ghosted across her skin.

Neither of them said anything. There was nothing left to say.

Light kisses, firm bites, languid licks, moved down her neck to her chest. Johnny took all his cues from her body. It was book he knew cover-to-cover. Her legs draped over him anew, clinging to him in a very different way as he moved against her, watching her. As Gat loomed over her, Ravi's breath hitched again when he dragged his fingertips over his tongue; he smiled at the response the relatively innocuous action had.

The reaction was due to familiarity, they both knew what the action would lead to. Johnny drew it out, his hand moving slowly over her exposed flesh, teasing lightly until his hand skimmed her hips and slithered between their bodies. She sighed deeply, her body pressing up into his as he touched her for the first time in too many years.

The progression was as slow and measured as it always was, though there was a strong part of him who merely wanted to claim her for his own again. Each gasp, moan, and whimper a treasure afforded by her trust and his patience. He knew that she did not trust anyone else with this side of herself, and he knew as her breath and body shuddered at his touch that he had been the last person to see it.

His name was moaned on quivering whisper as her body quivered. When he covered her body with his again, Gat loosed her hands and cradled her head as he kissed her slowly. Embracing her finally, his grip on the boss was tender and firm. As Ravi tucked her face into the crook of his neck, he knew the little shudder in her slight frame was a release of a different nature, just as vital, just as private, and just as treasured by the man she was wrapped up in.


	2. A Rite of Passage

**Summary:** Ravi winds up between Matt and Johnny again. Gat's penchant for hands on participation gets the best of him yet again, and pays off for all involved.

Written to fulfill the prompt: [Ofmanynames: 16 [orgasm denial/edging] Ravi & Matt!] Upon request I shifted this prompt from Remy and Matt for … extenuating circumstances and in part because I had already done something similar with the two of them.

**a/n:** Thanks to Lore and Chy for beta-ing this piece. Their help and input was greatly appreciated.

**A Rite of Passage**

**-1-**

The feel of her weight on his chest made Matt ravenous again. He leaned his head up and licked at her belly savoring the tang of citrus on her skin. Her taste, her scent, even her voice held that sweet tartness of ripe grapefruit, familiar as it was becoming, as much as he equated it with pleasure, his own and hers, but that was not the scent or the taste he craved to drown in at the moment. He could feel the soft short hair between her legs shift down his body slightly, but not close enough to his cock or his mouth for his preferences.

When he greedily lunged for her breasts as she moved over him, Ravi fisted her hand in his hair and tugged Matt's head back against the pillows. Her clicking tongue made him ache in a way he had never known before that surprising invitation. Ravi had only brought him to the brink once before the handcuffs came out. At which point Matt promised to keep his hands behind his head, and he had for a while. But when he neared the brink that time, Miller had forgotten the oath and now he was entirely at her frighteningly sweet mercy.

Ravi ran the tip of her nose up his neck in the most decadent way. He whined when her tongue traced his jaw. Her face loomed over him and as usual Matt's gaze locked on her light jade green eyes until she spoke. Then his attention locked on her enticingly curving lips. "Ma petite crevettei," she cooed with that touch of a south Louisiana twang tilting her French. "They're not too tight are they?"

Her breasts pressed against him, her body covering his, as she dragged her nails lightly up his arms from the wrists to the shoulders. Matt could hear his breathing echoing in his ears. "No," he agreed with an adamant shake of his head. "They're fine."

"Bon."

Matt whimpered when she leaned away.

"Aww, ma puceii, what is wrong?"

"Kiss me," Matt said quickly without thinking.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Please."

The tinge of desperation in his voice made Ravi smile the way Johnny did when he got that tone of voice out of her. The grin was nothing but predatory and made his breath catch in his throat. Her hand tightened in his hair, holding him still, as her lips moved within a breath of his.

"En français," she purred and he could feel her breath tickle his flesh, warm and moist, like her.

"S'il vous plaitiii," he groaned. "M'embrasseriv."

**-2-**

"Oh, Christ!" Johnny crooned as he walked in the door. "You've already got him speaking French."

He ignored the glare she cast over her shoulder at him. Gat just smirked and chuckled.

"Hell of a crash course isn't it, kid?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

Gat watched her kiss the boy, sweet and slow, before tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth making Matt hiss. He liked watching her, knew how much she enjoyed these types of things with both of them. The whimper that followed told the older man that Ravi had climbed off him. He could appreciate the sensation. Ravi liked pushing buttons and there were a few times when Johnny let her turn the tables and edge him too. Johnny actually enjoyed it, though with him she had to start with the ropes. Otherwise, by the time the cuffs came off he would have them on her and set their relationship back to its natural order of things.

Ravi sighed happily at Matt's quivering little groan. Johnny glanced over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt off. The vibrant purple ostrich feather wriggled down the boy's thigh. Johnny surveyed the scene a moment. The geek shuddered under her touch as he drew another shaky breath. Matt's hands gripped the ropes, which kept his arms spread wide, so tightly his knuckles were starting to go white. She leaned over his chest; her tongue flicking at his nipple before she clamped her mouth over it greedily.

Her arousal was clearly evident to Gat-he could hear it in the soft sounds she made as she teased the boy. She loved doing it almost as much as she enjoyed getting edged. The biggest difference was that Johnny could edge her for hours without needing to restrain her. He would always eventually get her to that point where she needed to be restrained, but she had much more stamina for it than he did, or Matt apparently. She had been at it less than an hour and already had the kid strapped down.

Miller's mewling made Johnny grin-it was another sound he could empathize with. _She must have grazed his cock_. Gat kicked off his shoes and strode toward the bed. When Ravi leaned over Matt and latched onto his other nipple, Miller's eyes closed tightly as the hiss escaped his clinched teeth. His reaction as well as her purr told Gat exactly what Ravi was doing. Gat ran his fingers between her thighs, causing her to sit back on his hand with a surprised gasp.

Matt's big blue eyes opened and he blinked up at both of them.

"She's evil isn't she? But in such a fantastic way," Johnny opined as he climbed onto the bed slowly and tucked himself behind her. Matt shook his head adamantly, agreeing with the older man's assessment. As punishment Ravi drew her fingertip along the length of the boy drawing a guttural moan from him as his body responded wantonly.

"So mean," Gat reinforced in a gleeful and sarcastic tone.

"Hush. I don't need comments from the peanut gallery." Ravi leaned forward again, kissing Matt's neck softly and skimming her nose along his jaw. Johnny drew his thumb lightly across the center of her garnering him a chirp. Ravi sat up again and smacked him on the shoulder. "You are not helping."

Johnny's hands went to her belly and her throat, pulled her against him. The firmness in his hands was all either of them needed for this conversation. When Ravi pressed her forehead against his neck, he bent and kissed her lips.

"I'm totally helping. Aren't I Matt?" He turned her body slightly and pulled her knees a little farther apart. "You know how much he loves to see you get off. I could edge you while you edge him. And it will make this so much more fun."

"For you."

"Fuck that. He'll love it. Wouldn't you Matt?"

Matt nodded adamantly again, falling into French the way she was training him, just to frustrate Johnny. "Oui."

"See there. He wants me to even out the playing field." Gat snatched her earlobe between his teeth making her purr as his hands skimmed over her thighs.

Her hand quivered concentrating the shake of the feather over Matt's ticklish spot just below his floating ribs.

"Damnit Johnny," Ravi growled as his hands skimmed over her belly and his mouth moved painstakingly slowly down her neck.

"Concentrate harder," he prompted, one hand dipping between her legs for a moment, making Ravi and Matt both let out shaky breaths. "Such a little voyeur."

"Yeah well you encouraged that," she muttered as she switched to her hands. Her fingertips moved expertly, Johnny knew she had already mapped Matt's body, likely knew it as well as she knew Gat's or close to it.

He merely let his hands skim the other tempting bits of her skin, avoiding the spots that would make her keen loudly, especially since this was about teasing Miller more than Ravi, and the only way anything Gat did helped was if the kid saw it. He had figured out early on the boy was very visual. Matt liked looking at Ravi, watching her, seeing her get off.

The older man learned that in a little accidental taunting the first time Ravi brought the hacker into their bed. Of course, Johnny, at that point was merely supposed to watch, but Matt had been so nervous after the other man entered the room that Johnny was near certain no one was going to get off. Thus he had opted to help. He figured, and figured right, that once Miller saw what he might be missing out on his nerves may ease up. And when Johnny had peeled Ravi out of that suit, his rough hands raising gooseflesh and teasing a bit more than he should have, the little geek's eyes had lit up like it was Christmas morning. So Gat knew just the way to work Ravi for both purposes-edging her and getting Matt hot and bothered.

Despite that after three hours even Johnny's patience was tested, mainly because Matt edged much faster than Ravi, even with the bare minimum of stimulation. Hell, as it was the only thing that kept Johnny on task was the fact he was still wearing pants. Her warm flesh against his bare chest, the coos and moans, the taste of her on his fingertips, all of it had him aching. As much as he wanted to deter her, he knew this wasn't about him, this was Ravi's.

Johnny nipped at her jugular as his hands eased toward the apex of her thighs; his touch gentle and coaxing. Matt was staring at Johnny's hands, riveted and his breathing was just as shallow as Ravi's. Her awareness of both their reactions was keen-her own to exert control over it and Matt's to halt his arousal before it pushed too far.

"Johnny," she breathed lowly.

Gat growled, pressing his head against her shoulder as his hands slid over her hips and up Ravi's back ethereally. His touch lightened as she firmly rubbed her palms down Matt's thighs. The kid's breathing was ragged and shallow. It took a great amount of willpower for Johnny not to tease at her glistening flesh when she pressed her hands up Miller's chest and leaned over him, whispering to him softly in French the entire time. She kneaded at the younger man's arms, kissing his shoulder before caressing his cheek.

Johnny had to hand it to him, he was holding up well. Matt looked tired as hell and strung out. But Ravi was like that-heroin for the body and the soul-volatile as nitroglycerin and more powerful.

Matt's voice cut through the hazy breathlessness that clouded the room. His voice shuddered as he stammered sounds in accented awkward English before struggling to find the words she wanted to hear from him in French. Johnny would have known the tone even if he didn't know the words out right. The only question in Gat's mind was whether Ravi would be merciful or if she'd show them both just how much more the kid could take. Selfishly Gat wanted her to take Miller, because that would mean Johnny might not have to suffer the ache that was creeping toward a painful need for release for much longer himself.

"Ma crevette," Ravi whispered against Matt's temple. Her fingertips brushed the hair from his forehead gently as she uncoiled next to the kid. Miller sighed shakily as her body pressed against his. There was pleading in his eyes; it was delicious to see even if Johnny only helped cause it. Ravi tenderly brought Miller back down; it was much more gentle than she usually was with Johnny. Then again Gat knew he never came down quite so calmly as Matt. Johnny would gnash and strain, trying anything he could to touch her or get her to touch him.

Watching the gentle way the backs of her fingers glided down Matt's cheeks made him wonder if the next time she came to him with the silk ties he might just have to take a page from the geek's book. Johnny stroked her thigh as her fingers moved from Miller's face. Matt's eyes rolled back as the soft hum of Ravi's whispering voice fell away into the boy's sighing moan. Her nails glided over his chest like tiny purple-clad ice skaters performing. The younger man's whimpering continued as the woman's mouth moved down his neck and Johnny knew the games were over.

i 

Ma petite crevette: My little shrimp.

ii 

Ma puce: My flea

iii 

S'il vous plait: Please

iv 

M'embrasser: kiss me


	3. But She Looks So Innocent

**Summary:** Ravi is like a magpie. She's attracted to shiny things. In this case the shiny thing that's attracted her interest is the cute little blue-eyed boy that looks away every time she looks at him.

**a/n:** Thanks to Chy and Lore for beta-ing. You are both amazing. And Lore thanks for the reassurance. Revised 2015.03.15.

**But She Looks So Innocent**

**-1-**

Johnny leaned against a crate sipping at a mug his eyes moving over the activity in the common room. He always stood watch like that, even in safe spaces. It was his way. Ravi smiled coyly as she strutted toward him. She knew his attention belonged to her when the corner of his mouth quirked up. He did not say a word or otherwise acknowledge her when she hopped onto massive box. "What are you drinking?" she asked as she shifted to sit behind him, slipping her legs to either side of him.

Her hand roamed up his back and over his shoulder, which prompted him to lean back against her as he tipped the cup her direction.

"Vodka?" she asked.

"Water," Gat replied with a shake of his head.

She pressed a warm kiss just behind his ear then set her chin on his shoulder; as she joined him in his protective little over watch. Ravi became bored with it before he did. Her fingers slipped into the open collar of his suit, running her hand over his warm flesh.

Johnny turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked, trying on an innocent smile.

He turned his head back to the movement in the room and sipped at his mug. "I know you."

Her lips skimmed his neck as she spoke. "Better than anyone," she agreed.

"And I know that when you get like this you want something."

"Maybe." Ravi laughed lightly. A coquettish grin curved her mouth and she gently kissed the shell of his ear. "He's cute isn't he?" she asked breathily.

"Who?" he asked, glancing back at her for a moment.

Her other hand tightened around his upper arm as she looked over at Matt and raised her eyebrows; he followed her gaze.

"Oh, your little geek. Why?" he furrowed his brow and turned his head slightly.

She shrugged one shoulder, wearing a coy look. "I thought he might be fun. I know how you like them innocent," she taunted, licking the curve of his ear.

Johnny turned, having no qualms about their proximity or the suggestiveness of their pose. "I believe what I said was that you looked innocent."

"But he's so cute," she cooed at him, slipping her arms around his neck and kissing his chin.

"And?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. "If you want him, make a play."

She smiled again—this one was less flirtatious and more predatory. Johnny did not used to be so quick to approve of her wanting to have others, unless they were women; he tended to jump at that. With men, Johnny usually took more convincing, and even when he agreed Ravi still acted as the buffer. His past did not make him nearly as comfortable with that side of himself as Ravi was with her own.

Of course that first time he allowed it had been amazing. Just the thought of that night made her hum. She could still remember how hard Johnny got that night. He tried to play by the rules that they agreed to—the rules he set; he tried to just watch. That night she could tell by the way he groaned that he wanted to participate. After that they switched the rules up a bit as time went on. Every now and again he picked, but in the end anyone that came into the bedroom with them had to be approved by both partners.

"I want you there," she whispered against his lips as her hand slid down his chest. "And not just watching." Her hand pressed lower; she squeezed him gently.

Johnny glanced over in Matt's direction again. "You know that will probably scare the kid soft."

"You let me worry about that." Her voice purred warmly in his ear as his . Ravi pushed herself forward, letting her body rub against his as she slid off the edge of the crate.

Gat pressed against her, holding Ravi there and meeting her gaze. "Okay. Anything you need from me."

Her eyes blinked back to his as he loomed over her. "Oh, the list is long and distinguished."

"Like my cock?" he growled against the shell of her mouth. Ravi's chin tipped, pressing a kiss to his lips. She zipped his suit back up; her answer to the silent expectation of his action.

**-2-**

The room felt warm, very warm. Matt knew that might just be him. His heart pounded against his ribcage as Ravi stalked toward him. She told him she liked the way he dipped his chin and watched her through his lashes. The boss always complimented him on his striking eyes. Her gaze locked on his as her thumb grazed over his cheekbone. Ravi took another step toward him, using her forward momentum to back him to the edge of the bed. His balance faltered when his calves bumped the edge of the bed. Ravi helped his fall by pressing her index finger into his chest. Matt dropped onto the royal purple duvet, his hands rubbing over the silky dark fabric.

"And you're sure about this?" Matt stammered at her again blinking. When she perched on his desk earlier, propositioning him, he thought he might be making it up in her head.

"You are adorable," she said, brushing his hair off his forehead only to have it fall back again. "And it's fine if you've changed your mind."

"No. I just…"

His cheeks heated at her compliments as well as her attention and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Just what?"

"Johnny," he muttered, looking up again to find her grinning at him.

"He's really just a big teddy bear. I swear. And this is not a first. Well, for us. But he is still Johnny."

Matt's fingers tightened in the duvet, his body tightening at the thought of the imposing man.

"If you're not comfortable…"

Ravi caressed his cheek and he turned his head into her touch. "But is he okay with this?"

"We have to get permission for things like this," she assured him. Her thumb brushed over his cheekbone; it was tender and chaste, reassuring.

"And he said yes?" Matt's voice showcased his uncertainty. There were things in his life that Matt Miller was certain about and confident in—this situation was not on the list.

"Of course he did," Ravi said soothingly. Both her hands cupped his face and he held onto her wrists, keeping her hands there. She smiled softly at him. "You're beautiful and tempting." When her lips brushed his, Miller's confidence bounded upward. He slipped his hand behind her neck and deepened the exchange. Ravi matched him move for move. Her lips were firm against his; her tongue thrust into his mouth. He did not even fight the moan.

He reached out for her hips, trying to tug her onto his lap. She leaned away slightly. "Are you certain? I want you to be comfortable."

"Yes," Miller said breathily. "I mean. I've thought about this loads of times when …" He looked up at her and blushed.

Ravi grinned wolfishly as she purred, "Oh, do tell."

The way she stroked his hair made the blush intensify. "I … uh … that is to say …"

"He thinks of you in the shower," Johnny answered from just inside the doorway.

Impossibly Matt's face grew warmer when he startled. When he tried to stand up, Ravi shifted off him, letting the young man scramble to his feet. Rushing to his feet merely threw off his balance and he landed back on the bed beside her. Her fingers teased through his hair again and Matt's gaze settled on her face. He could feel the question broadcasting over his features.

"Told you," Gat noted as he pushed off the wall.

"Hush you," Ravi scolded playfully.

"I thought you said," Matt stumbled, uncertain about Johnny's appearance.

Her fingers twisted gently in his hair, her other hand tipped his chin toward her. "Matt, look at me. It's fine," she said softly. Her voice held a note of calm reassurance as her fingers stroked along his jaw. Her touch had a remarkable effect on his nerves. "He knows why I asked you here. He even approves." She leaned toward him, her voice just above a whisper as her eyes moved to the older man crossing the room. "Johnny has a bit of voyeuristic streak."

Not unexpectedly, Miller's eyes widened darting between the two of them. He assumed she meant it to be soothing, though that was not quite the effect that it had on Matt. "But … but—"

"It's fine." Her voice softened against his cheek as she kissed him, her fingers threading through the hair on the back of his neck. "He's just being his usual charming self."

The scrape of the chair along the hard floor caused the hacker to tense under her hands. She leaned closer to him. "Just pretend he's not here," Ravi said.

"Fat chance," Johnny said, rounding the chair. "Huh, kid?"

Matt's eyes tracked Gat's movement."He's going to be here the whole… the whole time?" Miller murmured, shifting closer to her. He wanted to be there, wanted to be with her. But even his desire could be tempered by intimidation.

"Don't worry. He's just going to watch," she said, her eyes never leaving his. It did not help Matt's state. When Miller looked over at the older man, so did she. Johnny winked at them and Matt's body quivered.

Ravi guided his chin until he was looking at her again. "I would really like for you to stay and play, Matt, but I realize you may prefer not to. Would you like to stay?"

He thought about it for a long moment. Ravi was a beautiful woman to be sure; Johnny was equally as enticing. More than once both of them starred in the young man's fantasies, though it never played out quite like this. Miller finally nodded after a long moment of consideration. "Yeah. I want to stay."

"Good. If you change your mind, just tell me. Okay?"

He gave her another nod. Her warm hands found his cheeks again with the brush of her lips. He returned it fervently. Matt assumed it was his eagerness which made her giggle against his mouth, but Ravi indulged him—letting him control the kiss while she lowered the zipper on his suit. She pushed the garment over his shoulders and Miller hazarded a glance back over at Johnny, who quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. Matt felt a little wave of pride when Gat's gaze did not make him shudder, though it was still a bit unnerving.

**-3-**

Ravi never could decide why Johnny would agree to bringing others in if he was just going to spend some of his time trying to intimidate whoever joined them. She grinned at the dark-eyed attentive figure, taking note of his smile just before she moved to nuzzle Miller's neck. Matt gasped and his eyes darted back to her when her mouth closed over on his jugular; she savored the sound. Sucking a wee bit harder, the boss pressed the hacker back onto the bed, moving much more slowly than was typical for her.

Her mouth shifted down the plane of his chest as he allowed her to wriggle the suit and his briefs off him. The soft lingering kisses and warm touches relaxed and excited him. The unexpected press of her tongue along the length of him seemed to shock the young man. Matt hissed sharply, his eyes opened quickly as he looked down at her. She did it again, just so he could watch. Groaning lightly, Matt pressed his head back against the bed as she teased him. His pleased reaction made her smile. She noticed that he was not the only one enjoying every playful touch.

Johnny's mouth curved into a clever smirk. Ravi winked at him just before she finally took Matt into her mouth. The young man's hands tightened in the duvet. Ravi's eyes moved to Matt, who seemed unable to look at her given the arch in his back, to Gat, who leaned forward, elbows on his knees and when his gaze broke from hers he looked at the man on the bed. Hers followed his, but she continued a long slow stroke.

Knowing her lover as she did, Ravi knew what was coming—that characteristic smugness that tended to ooze into most of his interactions with people. He moved closer, resting his forearms on the side of the bed as his voice took on that timbre that rumbled down her spine. "She does this thing with her tongue that will just make you dizzy. Ravi, give the boy a little treat."

When she complied, a shudder shivered through Matt's lean frame. A delicious quivering moan escaped his pale-hued lips.

Before offering any other suggestions, Gat just watched quietly for a while, as Ravi inspired Matt's quickening breath. "Psst. Kid. Instead of grabbing the blanket. Grab her hair, but be careful not to pull too hard or wrap your fingers too tight."

Ravi could not help but moan when Matt did as he was told. This was the part of it Johnny liked most—the control. Miller unintentionally played right into his proclivities, which just made Gat interact more actively.

"She's got a great mouth. Perfect lips," Gat drawled low and slow, with a deep appreciation painting his tone. "She's talented, huh?"

Matt's incoherent moan reverberated around the room.

"Oh, that naughty girl. She found that spot, didn't she?" The smile in his voice was obvious to Ravi as he continued to taunt Matt. Strangely it didn't seem to deter Miller, which she knew was not the intent; Johnny wanted the young man to enjoy it as much as he and Ravi. The programmer let loose another rough moan.

Ravi watched Gat as he stood. Her eyes moved over his body; he was not hard, but he was turned on. She noticed it in his eyes before he moved and could hear it in his breathing as he got closer.

"Do you want to see the most beautiful thing you will ever see?"

For the first time Gat actually expected an answer, a fact that was obvious by the shift in his tone. This prompted a more reasonable response from the hacker. He pushed himself onto his elbows. "Yes!" The breathy groan made Johnny chuckle.

Gat moved deliberately and stood near her, his hand skimming up the side of her neck and tightening in her hair. He pulled her head back slowly causing Matt to loosen his grip on the same. The younger man whimpered softly as the Saint helped her to her feet. Gat waited for Matt to calm enough to direct his gaze at the woman standing between his knees; after all Johnny conjured their little show as much for Miller as for himself.

The older man rested his chin on her shoulder, watching Matt intently, as he slid his hands over the curve of her hips to her breasts. Matt's mouth parted, eyes glued to Gat's hands. Ravi hummed softly as the zipper fell; Miller's rapt attention and his gasp enticed Ravi as much as it would work the other man up. Johnny's breath tickled her neck, causing her to sigh gently when the backs of his fingers grazed her belly. The two pairs of hands that peeled her out of her suit sent Ravi's pulse to racing.

Even when Johnny intimidated people he could still manage to turn them on. And he seemed to have worked that magic on Matt, whose hands and mouth moved over her bared flesh freely.

"I think he likes you," Ravi whispered against Johnny's mouth when she turned her head into his kiss.

"Not nearly as much as you," Gat replied, biting her bottom lip.

As Johnny's hand ran up the back of her neck, Ravi's fingers glided into Matt's hair. The younger man looked up at her just before Johnny tapped the back of the other man's hand with his own. The blue eyes moved between the man still wearing those damnable shades and the small foil package in his hand. In that one stare, that one gesture, Miller's hesitance disappeared, much to Ravi's surprise and pleasure. Thankfully his eagerness did not dissipate.

Johnny pinched her rear and bit at her jugular lightly. His hands moved lightly over her skin, teasing at her nipples while Matt fumbled with the condom a moment. The hacker's eyes rose-first to Ravi's then to Gat's and back again. Placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder, Johnny returned to the chair while Ravi moved onto to Matt's lap when his long dexterous fingers tugged at her hips; his eyes and his touch drawing her in.


	4. Try Me

**Summary: **Matt, Ravi, and Johnny have been spending a great deal of time with one another. A reward for Matt ends up highlighting the fact that there might be something more to it all than any of them were previously aware of.

**a/n: **Thank you to Lore and Chy for all their help. They are amazing. And Lore thank you for the encouragement it was truly appreciated.

**Try Me**

**-1-**

Matt glanced at the message on his tablet. The name of the sender set his heart to racing, by the time he got through the message he was sure Kinzie could hear it hammering against his rib cage from across the room. What made it worse was that Ravi's letter said that they had to wait for Johnny to get back. A quick look at the console confirmed that he was still four hours out.

_Four hours_.

He breathing quickened at the thought. This had been his idea. Matt had asked about it. Ravi had let him make all the arrangements and he even got to go to the fitting, which left him almost excited as he was now. Miller quickly found that he could not sit still. Shifting in his chair as he tried to concentrate on the screen, but all he his mind centered on a nondescript box conjured in his imagination. What color was it? White maybe? That would be interesting, totally innocent and innocuous looking. Or black? Dark, mysterious suggestive of the contents. Perhaps it would just be that plain package brown, tied with twine, looking ordinary and nondescript.

The tightness in his lower abdomen caused him to lean forward, shifting again. "What the hell, Matt?" he whispered at himself in a voice that even he could barely hear.

Mere thoughts of the box had him throbbing.

"Matthew."

Instinctively he closed his eyes as his head tipped back slightly in a soft sigh. The voice was calm, inviting, deliciously dripping with that seductive tone that Ravi had. Matt wondered if he could come to her voice alone; there were times when he was sure it was completely possible.

His pulse was palpable, thrumming through his veins with a familiar intensity. It felt like that the first time Ravi propositioned him. Hell, he had been sitting in that very chair. Her accent drawled smoothly, pure temptation, dripping with sex. The way she had leaned into him, the floral notes in her perfume pairing with her voice and those light jade green eyes. He had been breathless and lightheaded the entire time. Even thought he was hearing things at first.

Then Ravi touched him. A shocking fire like electricity rushed through his body consuming all hint of reason, leaving only instinct and desire in its wake. She fascinated him and he watched her; in a lot of ways he envied Johnny Gat, but not for his skill or prowess. He envied Johnny because he was beautiful and more so because he had Ravi.

He could see it in the way they looked at each other, the way Johnny hand would commandingly grip her neck to pull her close then soften when he kissed her. There was tenderness in the way he touched her, even when, especially when, dominating Ravi. He could see the freedom in her eyes when she and Gat were together. Even just his hand on her neck could shift all the tension from her body, and the way she looked at him in those moments.

Matt let out a long slow breath. A heavy hand clamping down on his shoulder made him gasp sharply.

"So this what you do? Stare at a screen breathing hard?" Johnny's tone, meant to be a taunt, did little more than make Matt shiver.

Miller could hear the other man's breathing, calm even, like always. His own breathing quivered when Johnny's thumb grazed his neck. When Matt turned and looked up at the talker man, Gat grinned in that cocky way that suggested he knew exactly what Miller was thinking.

"Oh, I see. She has your present. And she made you wait until I got back."

Matt swallowed the whine that accompanied the firm squeeze of his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second until the pressure was completely gone.

"Come on, kid. Unless you'd rather wait, that is."

Matt scrambled to his feet with a haste that made Gat chuckle, that deep low rumble that made the warmth pooling in Matt's belly flare. "No. I've been waiting for four hours already."

The laughter deepened. "Ravi can be a feisty little minx, can't she? So that would be why you were staring at that console breathing like you'd been chased?"

"Yeah," he said with a blush.

Again there was that chuckle and it just made Matt tingle. "You're probably not the only one that's spent the last four hours, or longer, thinking about it," Johnny assured as they walked through the corridor.

That thought outright excited him, intensifying the blush. The anticipation that thrummed through him acuminated with every step, not only because he knew what awaited him but the idea that Ravi could be just as keen as he was about this.

**-2-**

The kid all but skipped through the door, Johnny smirked at the other man's eagerness as he crossed the threshold, though he knew the feeling well . Matt must have sprinted across the room. He sat on the floor next to Ravi, who was perched on the edge of the bed. His hand glided over the knee of her crossed leg as he sucked on that little bone on the inside of her ankle. Gat saw more than enjoyment in those familiar green eyes as she ruffled the kid's hair.

Then she turned that gaze on the man in the doorway. Johnny's heart all but stopped, but then it always did when Ravi looked at him in that way of hers. He could see the growing attachment she had for Matt. Despite that the shy little tilt of her head, the softness in her gaze, and her sweet demure smile-they all belonged to that bashful girl Johnny adored. Only he knew that side of Ravi. Matt had seen it a few times, even partook of it in some subtle ways. But the boss only gave herself over to Gat.

He strode across the room with the same confidence he always exuded. The backs of his fingers grazed the slope of her jaw before he firmly gripped the back of her neck. With that familiar hold, her lips parted when she suspired-a soft gentle sound. His gesture told her to let go, and that familiar sound confirmed that she had. His kiss was deep, consuming: a claim and a promise.

When Gat broke the kiss, her face turned toward the hand still caressing her cheek. With another quick peck, Johnny released her. This moment was not his to control. Matt asked for her a treat; and Ravi decided he earned the indulgence.

After falling into his chair, Johnny watched Matt nuzzle his way up to Ravi's knee with great tenderness. Blue lips pressed to her knee as bright aqua eyes rose to hers. The young man's plea was clear in his gaze and the quick breaths that had him on the edge of panting.

"Ask for it, kid," Johnny prompted.

It was the first time since they entered the room that Matt had looked at Johnny. He could see traces of it, the same look that Miller cast on Ravi-that heady mix of desire and trust that spoke volumes to Gat. Those bold eyes moved back to the woman's face, dropping another kiss on the inside of her knee before quietly saying, "Please."

"Please, what?" Ravi asked.

"May I please have my … your gift?" he said carefully.

Ravi smiled and held the purple wrapped box out to him. Johnny smirked when Matt's eyes widened-it wasn't out of surprise. Hell, the kid had been there; hell, he'd chosen everything in that box. That was pure unadulterated glee, or at least that would be Gat's guess, maybe a touch of excitement and impatience mixed in; if he were to take into account the way Matt ripped through the paper. The kid's breathing came short and fast as he stared at the black gloss box.

Johnny's voice dropped, taking that tone he used on Ravi; the one mixed with authority and calm. "Matt." In that one word those frantic eye turned on Johnny, who laid his hand on the back of the kid's neck. The firm squeeze seemed to work on him as well as it did the woman on the edge of the bed. Once Miller's breathing seemed to calm a bit, Gat tipped his chin toward Ravi. "Maybe you should thank her. Earn a little play time," the older man suggested.

The hacker nodded, sliding the box off his lap. "May I?" he asked with a demureness that rivaled that which could be displayed by the woman who gave him leave to touch her.

Gat knew this would distract Matt from his own anticipation. The site of the little blue marks that travelled up Ravi's calf, as it shifted onto the other man's shoulder made him smile. He knew she liked that, having those minute traces of evidence covering her skin. Temporary reminders were Ravi's style-bite marks, blue lip prints (now), redness, stinging, sometimes bruises from a feverishly tight grip. She liked to see a mark, feel that twinge of discomfort; she liked to be reminded.

The greedy slurping sound announced Matt's frenzied attempt to leave such a mark on her thigh. Ravi reclined on her elbows, her eyes on the show between her thighs and her hand threading through the kid's raven hair. Her lips parted with that first sighing breath. Johnny moved, leaning on the edge of the bed and lifting her chin. He kissed her, swallowing the little gasps and sighs Matt drew from her. As his hand skimmed along her neck gently, hers moved up his thigh, cupping him through his jeans then moving firmly, intensifying his arousal.

Matt's overzealous nature sometimes grated on Gat, and, when Ravi broke their kiss with a shuddering moan, it became another of those times. The older man understood the younger felt a need to prove himself, prove his prowess. What Matt did not grasp was that if he left her at the edge, Ravi could get so much more out of it when she finally was allowed to come. And by extension, so could he, or Johnny. Plus, this was the perfect situation to have kept her on edge for.

Even if the other man pushed too fast, Johnny did love that look in her eyes after. That limp softness that overcame her.

"So does he get his reward now?" Gat asked lowly.

Ravi smiled and pecked him. "Yes, he does."

With a trace of exasperation in the slow breath he took, Johnny sat back down unable to stop thinking that if this had been his game, Matt would have been punished and edged within an inch of his sanity. Then, and only then, if he had behaved and earned it, would the kid would have gotten his present. But he and Ravi had different approaches; additionally, Ravi and Matt, though sharing many, had different proclivities.

_Like this one_, Johnny thought as the younger man helped Ravi get the fastenings just right. With her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side, and that chin lowered in that way that played off the ravenousness in her green eyes, Gat couldn't help but smile at her. He chuckled darkly when she ran her hand lightly along the length of the purple dildo now strapped to her body.

"What do you think?" she asked her eyes flickering between both men.

Matt whimpered and nuzzled at the curve of her hip.

Johnny nodded then added, "Mine's still bigger."

"We can't take all the mystery out of it, can we now, cher?" Her eyes were on the older man, as she stroked Matt's hair. "You think it's big enough don't you?" she asked, lifting Matt's chin and looking into his eyes.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," he muttered then bit at the pad of her thumb as it grazed his lips.

"Such a good boy," she said. When she did, he let out a moan-tinged sigh. Ravi bent and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

**-3-**

"Your stroke is a little off," Johnny whispered over her shoulder. Ravi hadn't even heard him move. "Am I right Matt?"

The high-pitched groan was indefinite.

"She's being too gentle isn't she?"

"Yes," the kid muttered shakily.

Johnny tilted his mouth to her ear. "He's like you. He likes his fucking fierce."

"Well then. Show me," she challenged as she started to pull her hips away from Matt with more than too much attitude when Gat's chest blocked her retreat. Her whimper mirrored Miller's, though the impetus for each was wholly different, or maybe it wasn't she thought for a second.

Johnny's cock rubbed hotly against her hip as he pressed against her. The result made Matt gasp. Gat's hand slid around her waist and he pulled her back against him before another sharp thrust drew a shaky whine from the young man kneeling before her. The deliberateness of the movement Johnny used tempted them both. Pulling her away slowly, Johnny nipped at her ear and sucked at her neck. With the each firm stroke, Matt got louder and shakier. It indicated that Johnny's assessment was dead on.

Rough hands teasing at her breasts, made her hands tighten on Matt's narrow hips. Miller had been pushing back against her movements before Gat's assistance began, offering little suspired encouragements as Ravi tried to meet his expectation. But Johnny had them both reeling. Matt fell into incoherent keening with his face buried in the mattress while his hands were wrapped up in the smooth black sheets.

"Hand me that bottle," Johnny said lowly in her ear.

When Johnny sat back on his heels, she and Matt both whimpered. Hers was a response to the loss of contact; his because her stroke changed.

"Don't stop. Keep it up." Johnny encouraged. "He likes it, don'tcha Matt?"

"Oh god, yes," he groaned loudly, a trace of pleading in his voice.

Johnny dragged his tongue up her spine, sending a shiver through her body that drew a response from Matt as well. He bit Ravi's shoulder then set kisses in a weaving line until he set his lips at the center of her back while kneeling low. When the tip of his cock teased her, Ravi's hips rocked forward swiftly in reaction, making Matt keen and shift back against her.

"Oh my," Johnny replied with a taunt in his voice. Repeating his action, he created the chain reaction again. "You don't mind if I help out a little, do you Miller?"

As Gat pressed against her, she bucked into Matt again.

"Yes please. More."

"This kid reminds me more and more of you every day," Johnny stated with a grin as he moved slowly, pressing his cock into her.

Ravi had always been jumpy about anal. It was something that happened every now and then, but this was a first across the board. Matt asked her to fuck him, and now for lack of a better description Johnny was fucking both of them. Her body moved in response to Johnny's motion and Matt's vocalizations. It was strange, erotic, and something she never could have imagined, even when Miller brought up the topic.

When Matt pushed back, groaning as the dildo pressed deeply into him, she would press into him with a little roll of her hips before she copied the young man's action. Her hips ground back against Johnny's wantonly and even her moans matched Miller's as Johnny pushed into her.

The lanky hacker was greedy, like her, she found as the pace increased. He leaned up, licked his palm and placed his hand between his legs. Ravi gripped his hip with one hand, while her other threaded into Johnny's hair in an attempt to keep his mouth on her neck as he bit, kissed, and sucked at the sensitive skin there. Suddenly the motion shifted, originating with Matt and pressing back into the solid muscle of Johnny who still managed to guide the other two who were at various stages of unraveling.

Quick breaths punctuated by rough groans marked the forceful way the three of them moved in response to one another. Ravi's hands moved over his back soothingly as he shuddered beneath her. When Johnny smacked the kid's hip, Matt gave a little jump followed by a soft satisfied chuckle as his head turned and he glanced back up at them.

His blues eyes shone so brightly and the lazy grin on his face was too endearing.

"See, just like you. Gets all kittenish when you fuck him right," Gat purred, nipping at her ear. His movements were careful and small, just meant to tease Ravi while she soothing petted Matt.

After a few relatively still moments the younger man moved, turning and facing Ravi. He held her face in his hands lightly kissing her almost reverently. Johnny's nose skimmed her spine and his hands moved over her hips searching for the fastenings. Soon there were two sets of hands intent on getting the harness off her.

"Miller," Johnny began. Matt broke the kiss and peeked over her shoulder as Ravi turned too. "Lend me a hand will you?"

Ravi quivered at the idea of it. Matt crawled across the bed and opened the nightstand drawer.

"Good call, kid," Johnny agreed when the younger man grabbed the small silvery vibe.

There was a renewed eagerness in his movements when Matt returned. Ravi quickly found herself at the mercy of the two of them. Matt's eager mouth tugged at her nipples as Johnny's mouth found hers hotly. The hacker's nimble fingers moved incessantly over her body, nails skimming sensitive regions that made her gasp, pinching, kneading tenderly, rubbing lightly. Once Johnny's stroke started to close in on the one he had used when he was coaxing her into Matt, the younger man's hands skimmed over Ravi's hip and up her thigh.

The smirk on those blue tinged lips was wicked and wanton. The look in his eyes was something she was sure he had to have picked up from Johnny. Almost ethereally, his hand teased between her legs.

"She's so wet," Matt said breathlessly.

Ravi fisted a hand tightly in his black hair and gasped when a single clever finger entered her. Her low sigh made Johnny bit her neck and thrust sharply.

"Wonder who's to blame for that kid, me or you?"

Matt wore a smug look of pride when he elicited a similar response with the addition of another finger to the curling motion.

"Both," Ravi moaned as the two of them pushed her.

His mouth hovered near her nipple and every teasing lick, every bite and tempting suckle, was punctuated by a firm movement from Johnny, whose chin rested on her shoulder. Gat's teeh sank into her shoulder as Miller kissed his way across her belly.

"I want to make her come," Matt murmured.

"That's just because it's a novelty for you still. Hearing her beg for it is so much sweeter. But we'll play it your way," Johnny agreed.

Ravi loved that she suddenly had no say, that she was at their mercy, their leisure. Gat's acquiescence brought a pleased and decadent grin to Matt's sweet face. He leaned up and kissed her hard as the humming started. Johnny took long slow strokes into her while Miller moved the vibe over her nipples, her neck. Her hips and up her thighs. He teased around the edges of the lips as his fingers curled in and out of her. When it grazed her clit she shuddered, Ravi grabbed Miller's shoulders, while Johnny gripped her hips.

That's when the teasing ended. Matt wore a determined look. He stared at her, occasionally looking over her shoulder at Johnny. When the hacker's dexterous thumb grazed her bottom lip, Ravi's tongue darted out at it, the hint of saltiness clung to his skin. The soft hum in her throat encouraged him to slip his thumb farther into her mouth. The younger man gasped as she sucked gently at it, her tongue rubbing over the bottom of it.

"Push her," Miller muttered as he stared into her green eyes. "Please, you said she's like me." He smiled, a stunning mix of sweet and lewd. "She likes it fierce."

"Oh, please," Ravi seconded.

The grumble in Johnny's chest made her knees a weaker. Matt's fingers matched the pace Gat set, circling her clit and teasing with his shiny toy. When her hand tightened in his hair and on his shoulder Matt looked up at her. Straightening so he could watch her face as she leaned her head back against the older man behind her.

"She's right there," he gasped hotly with a quick glance at Johnny. The imploring look flashed over the younger man's face before his attention turned back to Ravi. The way he studied her took Ravi by surprise, though it was not the first time she had seen Matt's immersion in what he was doing. It was, however, the first time he had been so keen to watch her at that moment.

The intense combination of the two of them proved too much for her strained resolve. Ravi leaned onto Matt as she succumbed. Johnny's hand chased the tingling sensation up her spine as the two men's motions continued, calling forth every since quiver they could manage. Her mewls echoed in her own ears as she held tightly to Matt's neck, her forehead on his shoulder as her voice echoed between their chests.

A sharp groan issued forth when Johnny's hand tightened on her neck and his teeth sank into her shoulder blade. As she was falling toward that sensation of calm, Gat buried himself in her as he came. Matt's ferocious teasing calmed dramatically, though his hand remained between her legs, petting lightly. Johnny's light touch skimmed her back and belly as both men planted soft kisses on her body as they held her between them.

Johnny shifted off the bed first. Matt and Ravi moved up to the head of the bed, she kissed him lightly as she leaned back against his shoulder. When the older man returned, Ravi pulled him into a deep kiss and Johnny settled beside her. Leaning against him, she fitted her head in the hollow near his shoulder and draped a leg over his. Miller follow her, resting his head on her shoulder and trapping Johnny's hand between her back and the younger man's chest. Matt's light touch skimmed along her arm and over the other man's shoulder.

Ravi was content, relaxed, sated, and enjoying being stuck between them. She smiled against Johnny's chest, placing a kiss there when she noticed the fingers of his other hand rest on Matt's elbow. It made her think that their sweet little geek might end up becoming more than just an intriguing addition to their sex life.


	5. Gator Baby

**Summary:** Ravi can have a temper but there is one day a year where she locks herself away because she's damn near a terror to be around. Her patience is thinner than normal and her temper can flare with a word. But that's the day Johnny decides that it might just be time for some of this Zin technology to pay it the hell forward.

**a/n:** Thanks to Chy as always for encouraging me not to just toss this from the start and for editing a second time once I fleshed it out. Also a note of thank to Kakumei who mentioned she's love to see Ravi beyond her usual domain-so I dragged her out of gutter and threw her in the land of feels and this is what the broken little princess came back with.

**Gator Baby**

**-1-**

Ravi did not mind the time travelling technology, but she tended to avoid it. Her past was not something she harbored a desire to repeat-any of it-even if just to be in the same place and time again. Pierce and Ben were planning a trip to just take a peek in the windows in some revolutionary meetings in South America in the mid-20th century. They just wanted to listen in on a few speeches firsthand, see what things were like there and how people were responding to the situations around them. They called it political planning. But she was fairly certain they just really liked the weather in South America, or that they were planning a diversion to Carnivale.

Any other day she would field offers to join them, listen to them detail their plans and goals while jokingly telling them to bring her back something pretty or sparkly. Sometimes she would go into graphic detail about an item that she knew would make Pierce cringe just to see him wince at the idea of having to purchase one. But that morning was different. There were no jokes, no teasing, no suggestions that she come with.

Instead Ravi segregated herself and pummeled the heavy bag, relentlessly. With each hit, she felt the impact in her joints, felt it rattling through her bones. Loosing herself in the sound of her padded practice gloves connecting with the leather bag, she tried not to think about the date. This day always felt the same-hollow, dark, and suffocating. Even if she did not know the actual date, there was just a coldness that seemed to seep into her body every April 14th.

Her shoulders burned and an ache started to creep down her back. The pulse of her blood pummeled through her veins hard enough she swore she could feel it. It reminded her she was alive. "Yeah," she muttered quietly with her punches. "You're still fucking alive."

"And kicking."

The deep rumbling voice stalled her movement and she turned. Johnny was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, wearing that look between concern and appreciation.

"You're pulling those punches," he said when she started up again.

Ravi grabbed the bag and held onto it for a moment trying to breathe through the growl rising in her throat. But she wound up turning on him, shoulders back head lowered in that way she tended to when she was itching for a fight. "You volunteering to give me something else to hit," she growled.

Johnny just chuckled at her.

They both knew her well enough that in this mood that would just piss her off. He knew what today was. He had been there the first time around, the day it became an anniversary, so to speak. The rip of the Velcro preceded the smack of the gloves off the hard floor.

"Don't you dare fucking laugh at me, Gat. We both know-"

Before she got the rest of the threat out, Johnny had closed the distance. His hand slipped around the back of her neck, a few fingers threading into her pulled back lavender tresses. When he tugged her head back, just so, everything did a one-eighty. Suddenly in that moment he was laying claim to that space as his domain, and, if she were honest with herself, she needed him to.

The back of his index finger cruised up her throat, finally coming to rest under her chin. "My fierce little gator. Always thrashing about ready for those little death rolls of yours," he said in that low voice as his eyes moved over her.

Ravi stared at his lips as he spoke, letting the sound of his voice roll through her, while she watched the words flow off his lips. Somehow that helped soothe her even more.

"I know what day it is. The list of things that will prompt you to sneak out of bed alone is a very short one."

The tension coiled in her muscles again and she tried to pull away. She didn't want to talk about. Ravi never really had been able to deal with everything that day accused her of.

"I'll remember that later, cocodrii." Johnny's promise hung between them. The sharpness in his mouth at the correction, softened. "You still upset that you were late?" he asked, his voice calm and even.

She maintained her calm until the glasses came off. Seeing the concern in his eyes shook her, and letting her see it was a calculated move on his part. She felt that burn in her throat again. That cold emptiness of guilt seemed to steal her breath as the feelings crept back over her. It was like being lowered into a tank of cold water. Eventually the shiver overcame her.

"I should have been there," she said, her voice small and shrill.

"You took the first flight."

"I should have just stolen a fucking plane. Kidnapped some pilot. Maybe-" Ravi choked back the sob.

"He knew you were coming."

"And he died waiting. Alone." Well, that wasn't quite true his sister had been there. "I hadn't been home to see him in two years. I should have been there."

She choked back the sob, but when Johnny pulled Ravi into his embrace it broke the dam. There was one safe place for her to cry, and it was in his arms. His arms were strong as he held her firmly; his lips were warm against her forehead as he muttered soothing words, his touch tender and caring as he stroked her hair, her face, her back.

It felt so good. Too good. Better than she deserved, she thought. Suddenly Ravi struggled against his grip, regaining control of the situation and replacing their personal power structure with the professional one. "Ca vaii," she ordered of both of them.

Her back bounced off the heavy bag as she stared at him. She could feel the storm raging in her. Two warring sides fought for dominance. She wanted to be his girl, and needed to be the boss. She needed to feel in charge right now, in control, even if it was a dissipating feeling.

**-2-**

Johnny watched the struggle flash in her face. There was only one person in the world that ever meant more to her than him, and that had been her father. Ravi had always been Daddy's Girl, up until the day he died. Then things seemed to fall apart on her. Of course, Johnny had been there to keep it all from completely crumbling.

"What are you going to do about it then, Boss?"

"There's nothing to do. I abandoned him. He was always there for me and the one time he needed me…" Her voice got progressively smaller and softer until it trailed off completely. "He deserved so much better than me."

"Your father never said that. And he never would," Johnny barked. "That man hated me. But you know what? After that lunch where he told me so outright, he still tried. Whenever he came to town to see you, he always included me. Not because he liked or respected or even feared me. He did it because he loved you, and I was part of your life."

He closed on her again, holding her face in his hands. "If there is one thing that old cagey bastard knew it was how much you loved him," Johnny said gently.

"I should have been there. Instead I was fucking coming down off that goddamn Samedi shit. Missed Nannan's first call," she said weakly, looking up at him with a stroke of the regret she felt. "I could've caught an earlier flight. Maybe I could have at least been there for him, said goodbye."

Pressing his lips to his forehead he thought about the idea that had come to him hours earlier when he was listening to Pierce and Ben. He knew it was a long shot, and maybe it was a little bit stupid, or a lot stupid. But he remembered how much that one event affected her at the time and since. A pang of guilt struck a chord when he realized that she had been through seven of these, on her own.

She wrapped around him resting her head against his heart while Johnny cradled her head in one hand as his other arm slid across her shoulders. The idea raced through his head again. Standing there holding Ravi tightly to him, it seemed the best choice to make. This could actually happen and maybe in all the craziness Johnny could convince her to take a tiny bit of peace for herself.

"Come on." Johnny kissed the top of her head and grabbed her by the hand.

Ravi did not object until he tugged her into the control room. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to say goodbye," he said matter-of-factly as he stared at the console in front of him.

"Are you insane?" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the keyboard.

"Nope. Already talked to the boy about it." He shrugged her off. "He went and programmed it and everything."

"You told Matt?" she asked, her irritation clear.

"Not the details. Just the date and the place and that old you wouldn't be there then."

"Why do you even think this will work?"

His frantic movements stopped. Turning slowly, he caught her gaze over the rim of his glasses. Each step toward her measured and exact, until he touched her in that tender way that made her eyes flutter. "I told Matt it was something you missed. Something important. Asked about the problems associated with you being in that place then, even if you aren't at the same location. I even told him you would be there later."

"It really shouldn't be a problem," Matt added from across the room. "And I'll keep an eye on things, make sure nothing untoward happens." His smile was soft, a trace of a blush on his cheeks that made him a little more endearing.

"And it won't mess anything up? There won't be any repercussions?"

Matt nodded. When she looked back up at Johnny, the hacker tilted his head at the man. Johnny just winked at him. The reassurance did the trick, at least long enough to get Ravi to do it. Sure Gat knew, Pierce and King would be pissed that they had to postpone their little trip, but he felt this ranked above a desire to hear a few revolutionaries chat up some recruits.

Johnny knew the date of her father's death was creeping up on them. It had popped into his head a several times over the last week, along with the possibility of redressing that affliction. Ravi had jumped into this dark spot for the first time when they arrived at her father's packed house down on the bayou just outside of New Orleans, where she had grown up. Almost in an instant she fell into a dark spot that she regressed to every year.

If he were honest with himself even he had felt a severe bitterness and responsibility. But he had not been able to, or even thought about assuaging his own discomfort, because he wanted to attend to Ravi's in that instant. But with everything that had happened in the last year, and given the Zin technology, Johnny could not help but wonder if he might be able to relieve some of both of their uneasiness. After talking with Matt in generalities, Gat formulated this plan.

**-3-**

The porch overhang sheltered them from the light rain. Ravi's hand tightened around Johnny's, almost painfully so.

"It must be about two o'clock," she said quietly, her voice holding a touch of joy and pain. Johnny peeked in the window. A grandfather clock on the other side of the room read 2:15 p.m. "Daddy always said you could set your watch by the afternoon rain in the spring."

Johnny put his hand on her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple firmly.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been back since Daddy passed-" Her voice caught in her throat recalling why they here.

Ravi squeezed his hand again then let go and walked across the porch without a word then skipped down the steps and into the rain. Johnny watched her, marveling at her and wondering what she was doing. He worried that she might have changed her mind. Then she stopped, turning her face to the sky and holding her arms out. He could not help but stare at his lavender-tressed angel. Fat raindrops slide over her brow, gliding along her cheekbones, teasing at her purple-hued lips.

"Mon petit," gasped a female voice from behind him. "Get out of that rain before you catch your death of cold."

"Nannan, the rain is warm. And you worry too much," Ravi replied with a wide smile that held some measure of relief.

The older woman waved her hand dismissively as Ravi climbed the stairs. Then the pristinely coiffed, white-haired woman wrapped her niece and goddaughter into a tight hug. Johnny chewed at the corner of his mouth, suddenly nervous about his own presence. Most of her family disliked him, except Nannan Miette. Ravi buried her face in her father's sister's neck, squeezing her tightly.

"You've been away too long, cher. Your father will be glad you are here," she said softly against Ravi's forehead as she placed a warm peck there.

The boss brushed her hands across her cheeks quickly. Her grandmother handing her a lace handkerchief she tugged from the pocket of her dress. Miette smirked at Gat. "Jean," she called him. The woman never called him by his English name; she always made it French, which Ravi said was a sign that she liked him. "Etienne will be happy to see you. Both of you."

"Aren't old Southern women supposed to tell the truth?" Gat accused.

Miette landed a stinging slap on his shoulder; it was harder than he anticipated. "No, we make people smile, and that almost never involves the truth." She grinned at him widely as she took his cheeks in her hands. "You better be taking care of my bebe."

"As well as she'll let me," he replied with a smile.

She kissed him full on the mouth then released him. "Men are not supposed to be so pretty," she told him for about the dozenth time since he met her, then as always she slapped him square across the face.

The first few times it had been a surprise, but now he expected it. Hell, he would have thought she hated him if she suddenly stopped punctuating that repeated statement with that visceral response. The sting in his cheek made him smile. Ravi caressed his face then kissed the reddening mark gently.

"C'mon now. You daddy might be sleeping, but he will want you to wake him for 'dis." Miette pulled open the screen door.

A sob burst from Ravi's throat. It was so unexpected that neither of them knew how to respond. Then she was suddenly laughing through the tears. "He finally fixed that damn spring," the boss said, stumbling over her own words which broke with the mania.

Miette's pained smile moistened her eyes. "Last month." The admission made so softly contained such power.

Johnny's arm slipped around Ravi quickly, keeping her on her feet. _Something so mundane. _He did not quite understand why a silent screen door seemed to break her heart.

"Jean, come wit' me. I got something for ya. Your daddy's in his office," she told Ravi, brushing her thumbs over her niece's cheeks and pinching them each once. "Mon petit, there ya go. Now go see your Papa."

Ravi held onto his hand for a moment. When she let go finally he wanted to wait, in case. Well he didn't know what he thought she might need him for. Despite his desire to remain in earshot, Miette adamantly detoured him into the kitchen. She had a pot of gumbo on the stove and dished him a bowl with rice and sprinkled a bit of file atop it before she set it in front of him. Then older woman joined Gat at the table, setting a glass of iced tea near him.

"How bad is he?" Johnny asked, even though he knew the man in the other room would be dead in a little more than twelve hours.

"Truth be told. I think he's waitin' for her," Miette whispered into her teacup. "She's his world, always was. My brother was wrapped around his daughter's little finger, even before she was born."

Johnny stared at her for a moment, his mind racing. Her father was the one person she could count on her entire life. He did not care about the life she had chosen. After the explosion, Etienne spent every day the state would allow at her bedside. He was as fierce as she was. He had punched out the first officer who tried to make him keep to the posted visiting hours. That was the point when the Ravi's mother's money came into play. The right lawyer in his pocket, the right palms greased, and Etienne was allowed all the time with his comatose daughter as he wanted. He was better at knowing who could be bought than Ravi was.

The woman continued her story, oblivious to the way Johnny stared at her. "Her mama was gorgeous, that skin the color of a perfect praline and those green eyes, just like the bebe. Etienne was a goner the second he saw Priyam. And the minute Priyam told him she was pregnant, my brother was enamored with the very idea of his baby girl. Meeting her for the first time secured his devotion. She was the spitting image of her mother. Except for that light hair that no one can figure out how she wound up with."

Miette's smile was soft and pained. "When Priyam went into distress, my brother refused to let anyone take his baby girl from him. He had lost the love of his life and Etienne refused to chance letting his sweet daughter go. He broke one orderly's hand," she said with a feint laugh that made Johnny smile. "After that, no one tried to take the baby, which did make the doctors' jobs that much harder."

Gat could appreciate the sentiment. He shared Etienne Lecuyer's penchant for holding her tight, trying to keep her safe, though Johnny knew how many times he had failed in that endeavor. He could remember each time he let his hold on Ravi get too lax.

The gruff chuckle from the other room drew the attention of them both. Then Ravi called Johnny's name. "Go on, son. I know Etienne wanted to talk to you as well. He and I have already said our peace."

Glancing at his hands again, he saw the shade of white his knuckles had turned since Miette began her little revelation. He dropped the spoon with a clatter and pushed away from the table.

When he entered the study, Gat stayed in the doorway. Ravi was all but draped across her father's chest. Mr. Lecuyer, it was the only way Johnny had ever referred to the man, and when those piercing gray eyes turned on him, Johnny straightened. The dying man clasped his daughter's hand in one of his, while the other stroked her hair lightly. When Etienne strained forward and kissed the top of her head, Ravi looked up at him. A little nod of his head, directed her gaze onto her lover.

Ravi leaned up and held her empty hand out to Johnny. He did not move initially. It was her father's little gesture that pulled the bold man out of the doorway. Johnny pressed her knuckles to his lips as he approached. When Etienne held his own hand out to him, Gat took it. The handshake was firmer and held more strength than the younger man expected.

Her father's auburn hair had gone completely white and his skin was slacker than Johnny remembered. But his eyes and his grip were still virile and firm.

**-4-**

There was one thing that Ravi had not had to worry in the last year, give or take, and that was losing Johnny again. Even sitting there all night by her father's bedside, listening to her daddy's quick shallow breaths, her lover didn't budge. His hands were steady, on her shoulder when her own strength was enough, and tucked behind her neck when she needed his.

He did barely moved. When she needed a moment away from the bedside, Gat stayed. Near dawn she came back to the room with coffee and her father's voice called her attention. She stopped and watched.

"She'll be right back Mr. Lecuyer," Johnny said quietly.

"No. Come here, boy."

Ravi noticed Gat stiffen slightly, but then he leaned toward the man. Both men tensed when Etienne grabbed the back of the younger man's neck, but the Saint relented, let Ravi's father pull him closer. She heard nothing else of their conversation. But she knew it was something unexpected because she could see the surprise on her lover's face and the relief on her father's when Johnny nodded his assent.

"Good man," the white-haired man said, letting his hand fall back to the bed. Her father turned his gaze and smiled at her. "Ma belle angeiii." His voice seemed so weak in comparison to the look in his eyes, it offered her a hope that she knew in her heart she shouldn't kindle. Her father would die before sunrise.

"Come sit by your papa, ma fifilleiv." He petted the blanket next to him.

Ravi crossed the room wearing the smile she practiced over many long summers with her mother's family. It pained her to turn it on her father, it felt like a betrayal, but she did not want his last memory of her to be in tears. When she neared the bed, she handed Johnny a mug. He rose and kissed her tenderly before she retook her spot on the edge of the bed, taking her father's hand in both of hers.

They talked about nothing really-there were no goodbyes, just memories, laughter and smiles, and small bits of comfort from her father's proud recollections about her and her life. What surprised her most was that Johnny didn't move an inch. He stood next to her, letting her lean against him, while his hand moved along her shoulder and sliding up her neck when he noticed her tension rise. Her lover lent her his strength and she knew she could not repay any of his consideration.

As the clock struck two in the morning, Johnny's hand moved to her neck again. 2:27am. They both knew the time, though he seemed more conscious of it than she up until that point. The pressure in his hand was faint, just enough to remind her that he was there, there for her. When the grandfather clock in the hall chimed the quarter hour, Ravi kissed her father's forehead. His soft smile betrayed the question in his eyes.

"Daddy, I love you," she said, resting against his chest again.

"Mon petit cocodri," Etienne crooned. He stroked her cheek, finding the evidence of the grief she had spent the afternoon trying to hide. "Je t'aime, ma fifille. Si beausoup.v" He bent just enough to press a kiss to her forehead. "You should not worry for me. Your mother is waiting for me. She comes to take me home. And I know that I do not have to worry for you any longer." She missed the look he gave Johnny, but Ravi saw the two hands that rested on her own, which lay just over her father's heart-her father's and Johnny's.

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she felt it slow. Ravi did feel it stop. Her arms tightened around the man who had been an anchor for her most of her life, through everything that happened to her, through everything she did and that was done to her, her father remained the steadfast.

The strong heartbeat that had always been a comfort failed, the firmness in his hands that always held her so tight loosened. While that foundation crumbled, she was reminded of that which she already knew-her father was gone, but she was not alone.

She had no idea how long Johnny let her lie there, how long he let her cry, but she did not do so alone. Ravi felt the weight of him against her back, his fingers laced between hers, and his steady breath on her neck.

"Ravi. We have to go," he finally whispered. It was strained. And the strain is what made her respond readily.

She never expected to see the bloodshot and puffy eyes when she looked up into Johnny's face. When Ravi refused to stand Gat gathered her up, retreating to the porch before her godmother awoke and recalled the rift, stepping through it with her held tightly against his chest. His strong arms around her, Ravi pressed her head to his chest, savoring the powerful sound echoing though him and resounding through her.

i 

Cocodri: alligator

ii 

Ca va (sa va): That's enough

iii 

My beautiful angel

iv 

My little girl

v 

I love you, my girl. So very much.


	6. Fit to be Rigged

**Summary: **Ravi, Johnny, and Matt had been growing closer over the months after Zinyak's death. Matt's admitted how he feels about Johnny, but the words aren't so easy for Gat. So he does the next best thing. Johnny asks Matt to be his bunny, requests Matt to place a great deal of trust in the man with the murderous reputation, wants Matt to submit in a whole new way. Matt doesn't initially realize the implications of letting Johnny tie him up, at least at first. _Note:_ I did take a little liberty with the description of the Karada, I'm not certain if this is entirely possible to do, but I want the different views of seeing the knotting happen and only being able to feel the sensations of it.

**a/n: **Prompted by Lore ("Don't touch him." for Ravi/Matt/Johnny). Appreciation to the Smut Fairy (Kakumei) for letting me throw ideas at her in the middle of the night and for offering kind words and support in the writing of this piece. And all my thanks and appreciation to Kakumei and Celeste for their time and input on this piece-the two of them were immeasurably helpful.

**Fit to be Rigged**

**-1-**

The echo of his hasty footsteps rang down the empty hall. When Matt turned the corner and the door came into sight, he felt like he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through every inch of his body. Ravi and Johnny both told him the plan, though Miller knew that in a lot of ways all the power lay in his hands he excitement coursed through him right alongside a lingering case of nerves. Of course if there was two people in the galaxy that could incite anxiousness it was Ravi and Johnny. The tap of his heels was replaced by the gentle swish of the door.

"Hope you don't mind; thought I might use a few different colors on you," Gat called as Miller entered the room.

Matt glanced past the other man's hip and saw four shades: black, white, aqua blue, and, of course, bright purple. "Not all," Matt replied with a quick swallow as his eyes travelled over Johnny. He was barefoot and bare-chested, wearing a pair of comfortable looking pants that hung low on his hips. The trademark shades were off; Matt shivered. Johnny could be intense with that barrier up, but without it … Matt forced himself to take a deep breath and cross the room.

Johnny met him in the middle of the room near the bed. A strong hand slipped behind Matt's neck and he couldn't help the flutter of his eyelids. "You good?"

"I'm completely on par." He laid his hand on Johnny's chest and was shocked by the heat. "You're so warm."

"I know you get cold pretty easy, so I turned the thermostat up. Ravi made tea." Johnny chuckled; his tea was utter bollocks and he knew it. Matt and Ravi still drank it when he tried to make tea for them though. With enough milk and sugar it was fairly passable. Besides it was the thought that counted.

Matt smiled noticing the little ways Ravi's presence was felt even if she wouldn't be in the room for this. Besides the tea, there was soft music playing in the background, something that she would pick, and the slight hint of spice in the air. _Her favorite candles, no doubt, the exact same ones that she always uses when she lounges in the tub_, he thought.

"I'm fine for now," Matt said, moving his hand to Johnny's shoulder and squeezing.

There was that smile again, the genuine one that made Matt's heart race. The one that hinted at things Johnny had not said. The one that Matt craved.

"Good." Johnny's approach was slow. That soothing hand moved just enough to cradle the younger man's head as his lips brushed Matt's. Slow and passionate, Johnny deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved together with such heat that Matt had to cling to him. It left him breathless. Johnny breathed a little heavier as well, which brought a trace of a smile to Matt's face.

"Come on." With that solid hand steady on the back of his neck, Matt let Johnny lead him into the bathroom. Everything was laid out and prepared down to the tiniest detail. Johnny started the shower, but when Matt started to undress the older man gave him a look that stopped him mid-button.

"Let me."

Matt tried not to choke. There were some things, it seemed, that Ravi had not told him about this. His mind lagged trying to take it all in while Johnny undressed him slowly, deliberately, like he always did things in the bedroom-at least when it came to foreplay, where it counted. A delicious eternity later, Matt was naked and half hard.

Johnny nudged him under the spray and followed him in. Matt almost blanked out when those strong hands slid over his body. Rough fingers ran through his hair with great care. He was pleasantly shocked when those scarred and calloused palms moved downward but Johnny said nothing about nor did he attend Matt's arousal.

Pulling Matt from the shower, Johnny tenderly toweled them dry-himself quite quickly while he took more time with the other man. The warm lotion went straight to Matt's head, that familiar smoky spiced scent conjuring up vivid images of Ravi. Then Johnny slipped a black robe with blue trim onto his thin frame. "If you need anything else, we should take care of it now," Gat offered as he tugged his silk pants back on.

It was not the first time he had been in a shower with Johnny, but more often than not it was Matt and Ravi tending to the man, who poured his attention into them. To have that table completely flipped on him, and in such an intimate way, Matt found himself on the verge of being overwhelmed. "I think I'm ready."

There was another smile and a kiss on the forehead before Johnny led him back into the suite and to a pair of comfortable chairs set not far from the well lit spot where Matt was going to be restrained. Johnny allowed him to keep the robe and grabbed two lengths of white rope and two of black.

Nothing was rushed, not his steps or his movement into the chair, or the way he pushed up the sleeve on the Matt's robe. Johnny's thumb brushed against the pulse point in his wrist as he loosely coiled the rope around Matt's arm a few times. The white was discarded quickly with a sharp narrowing of the eyes but the black brought a bare little quirk to the corner of Johnny's mouth. Matt watched as an air of deliberation and precision settled over the other man.

As his hands matched the ends and Gat felt the rope seeking out the bite, the middle of a length of rope, Matt noticed the larger man's shoulders relax. Johnny always seemed wound tight, like the tension in the spring of a trap ready to snap shut and break your neck; he was always ready for anything. Watching this transformation, Matt wished he had known about this aspect earlier.

"How many people have you tied up?" Matt asked quietly.

"What purpose?" Johnny's eyes flicked up to Matt's, lingering for a moment before returning to his work.

"Like this."

Two more loops rounded the forearm, before gray eyes met bright blue again. "Just Ravi."

Matt's breath caught in his throat. Johnny only ever rigged Ravi, and now he was doing it to him.

_Breathe!_

Matt took a few rough, deep breaths and watched Johnny's hands at work. There was a strange delicacy in his movements weaving a pattern that spanned from Matt's elbow to his wrist. The pattern was intricate and beautiful; black lines ringing his arm interspersed with a stripe of pale skin as the v-shaped knots moved down the center of his inner forearm. It seemed so unlike Johnny's usual brash and bold self. The wrapping was firm like Johnny's hands though. Not quite as comforting but close. Very unexpected.

"What is this?" he said softly.

"A gauntlet," Johnny's voice was quiet. "Made from a Ringbolt Hitch. I'll secure it around your wrist to make sure it doesn't unintentionally tighten on you." Gat glanced up at Matt, his thumbs brushing the inside of the young man's wrist as he looked at him. "Not too bad, is it?"

"Not all. Actually it's … surprisingly wonderful," he breathed.

Johnny smirked at that and Matt leaned forward, his unwrapped hand travelling up Johnny's arm. He stroked upward, playing along the furrows of Johnny's bicep. Matt watched the movement of his hand as it swept over the slope of Johnny's shoulder, more than aware of those keen gray eyes watching him. Matt drew the back of his fingers along Johnny's prominent cheekbones. When he leaned forward, Johnny met him. Controlling the kiss, he slipped his tongue past the other man's teeth. A contented hum rose in Matt's throat as he planted a few light pecks on the Johnny's mouth and sucked lightly on his bottom lip.

Johnny's gaze always seemed so certain, especially now, as it bored into Matt's with an unappeasable intensity. Between his eyes and the voice, Johnny could shred his resolve to bits. Ravi succumbed to it too, but it took much longer. Matt preferred to attribute that to familiarity, though he was not entirely certain that was the case.

Johnny winked at him before finishing the gauntlet. He moved quicker as he neared Matt's wrist, tying it off finally. The smirk Gat wore brought a rare calmness to his features and it intrigued Matt. It was as if the knots provided a meditative effect. Extra rope lay over the young hacker's hand, falling along either side of his middle finger and dangling loosely. It would be the rope that restrained Matt for the main work.

Gat started the other wrist just as slow as he had the first, but it seemed to be done in almost no time at all. Matt found his heart racing as Johnny stood him up and guided him to the rigging suspension.

The robe was pulled away and Johnny restrained Matt with his arms out to his side, with just enough slack for it to be comfortable and allow Matt some range of movement. Even if it was severely limited movement. As Johnny felt the next rope, his eyes remained on Matt's.

Johnny found the bite in a blue rope."Remember. This stops whenever you want it to. Just say the word and I cut you loose."

"I know."

Johnny draped his hand around the back of Matt's neck again, pressing a comforting kiss to his temple. Matt felt another rope being laid down his back, faintly catching its purple hue. The bites were pulled away from Matt's neck, front and back, so that there was more than enough slack and neither would pull on his neck. Whatever Johnny did, it only took a few moments before he was standing in front of Matt yet again.

Matt's attention moved from Johnny's furrowed brow to his nimble fingers. Muscular arms rippled as the other man manipulated the rope to his design. In complete silence, save for their breathing, Gat created a knot about the diameter of a coffee mug with stunning intricacy, and it seemed to take only moments to craft. More knots were placed at six-inch intervals along Matt's torso, though they were not quite as involved as the first.

"They're double coin knots," Johnny told him in that deep calm voice as he began another more intricate one that would rest near the edge Matt's pelvic bone.

Matt shivered when a big hand skimmed his waist. Johnny ducked under Matt's arm, moving up his body, that firm touch gliding over his arms and shoulders. A quivering breath escaped Matt when Johnny's fingertips traced down his spine.

It could have been his imagination, but it felt like Johnny stood closer now. Matt could feel the movement of fingers against his back and rope skimming his ass and his hips as the knots were tied. A sigh caught in his throat when Johnny kissed the nape of his neck. Palms pressed down the young man's back, while warm breath tickled Miller's skin.

"Are you doing all right?"

The young man hummed contentedly for a moment. "Indeed."

Teeth skimmed Matt's shoulder and he shuddered again. "Good."

The growl rose for a moment and it raised the young man's pulse. Johnny started to wrap the front ropes, tucked between Matt's legs, around his body, forming a karada. His muscled chest pressed against Matt's back as Johnny's strong arms circled his body. Johnny hummed into the curve of his shoulder as the ropes slipped through the spots between the karada's knots. Matt leaned his head back against the taller man's shoulder as hands and ropes embraced him.

The comfortable action earned Matt a small reward. One of Johnny's hands gripped the ropes tautly while the other skated up his chest and then along the column of his neck. Strong fingers gripped Matt's chin and turned his face to the right. Johnny met his eyes and murmured, "Mon lapin," against Matt's mouth.

A groan stuck in his throat as Johnny kissed him, and frustration boiled in Matt. He wanted to touch that thick neck, press his hands into Johnny's hair, touch his face, but all he could do was grab the robes running through his palms from the inside of his wrist. A light clink resonated from the metal linkages fixing the anchors to the ceiling as he pulled. Johnny smiled against his mouth and returned to his task after another languid peck.

The rest of the karada was strung slowly with just as much consideration. When Johnny stepped away to knot the tensing lines behind the cage, Matt found himself desperately missing the contact. He craved Johnny's warmth, so atypical of his intimidating lover. Several times, when their skin touched, Matt gasped and moaned as arms encircled him again. He didn't know if it was intentional but each embrace felt affectionate, more hug-like than simple touch. Occasionally, light kisses were peppered along his neck or shoulder.

Johnny's cheek rested against Matt's shoulder as he pulled the ropes back along his ribs again. A quick nuzzle against his shoulder surprised Matt, Johnny pressing his cheek there, then rubbing his lips over the curve of his collar as he kissed along the scant slope of muscle. As he approached the back of Matt's neck, he stretched, offering more of it to Johnny. The reaction was met with a gruff chuckle puffed along his throat.

The tip of Johnny's tongue moved slowly along the shell of Matt's ear and made him grip the ropes tighter as his knees buckled. A powerful arm circled him quickly, pulling Matt closer, supporting him. Another kiss pressed to the spot just behind his ear.

Matt whimpered when teeth dragged across it just after. "Oh, Christ, Johnny." His grip shifted on the ropes with little hope of loosening them, and the metal above him clanged just a little louder.

"I've got you," Johnny whispered. His warm breath teased Matt's nerves even more than the gravel in his voice. The circle of Johnny's arms tightened and Matt became fully aware that he wasn't the only one enjoying their time alone. Johnny's nose grazed behind his ear. "How're you doin'?"

Matt had to concentrate on to breathe. All he could think about was the heat radiating down his neck with each exhale that Johnny gave.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" Gat asked, tightening his arm around Matt to keep him from hurting himself. "I can cut you down."

"No," Matt said quickly and with more conviction than he thought he had. He turned his head to meet Johnny's gaze. "I just didn't expect this to be … so intense."

Johnny grinned proudly; it was identical to the kind he wore when he had Ravi on the edge of begging. He turned his head and nipped at the curve of Matt's pale shoulder. "I do have a reputation to live up to."

They both laughed, Johnny's sounded rough while Matt's was ragged.

"Yes. There is that," Matt agreed with a little grin and a shake of his head.

A scarred hand smoothed over Matt's chest, back toward the ropes. "Ready? Or you need a sec?"

An almost chirping laugh passed Matt's lips. "Are you going to keep touching me like that?"

He felt that damnable smirk bloom against the back of his shoulder. "And here I thought you were enjoying it."

"I am. Immensely," Matt admitted.

"But you want me to stop?" That thick hand stopped just over the knot that had been placed at the younger man's pubic bone.

"I want you to finish. If you keep teasing me like this, I might end up-" He gasped sharply when Johnny's teeth grazed his earlobe.

"Matt, did you just admit that I make you weak in the knees?" His voice held a note of temptation that washed over Matt. It was the same voice Gat used during that first time the boss brought Matt into this room, when Johnny praised Ravi's prowess and asked Matt if he wanted to see the most beautiful thing he would ever see. It was that question that guaranteed his infatuation with Johnny, but it was watching him with Ravi and eventually becoming more than just Ravi's lover that made him feel more than just that base attraction to Gat.

This was the first time it was just the two of them. The first time that Johnny was his, or vice versa to be entirely correct. Matt had fallen for Johnny months ago. He loved the way Johnny guided him, dominated him even without resorting to touch, as well as the fact that their relationship wasn't limited to the bedroom or Ravi's presence. She had been a catalyst for so much, and Matt loved her, but he'd also fallen for Johnny just as hard, and feeling that man touching him like this, holding him, kissing and cherishing him. The thought of it dizzied him.

"I can't possibly be the first," Matt said.

Johnny's head turned back and forth slowly, rubbing his lips against Miller's skin. "Mmm," he hummed without offering a clear answer.

Matt was more than aware of the hand just above his cock. His hips shifted slightly, while Johnny's chuckle rumbled down his spine. Johnny's fingers pressed firmly at the knot below his stomach, inching slowly into the trimmed hair there. Matt's pulse raced and his breath went shallow. Those fingers moved down along his body, veering just to the side of where he wanted Johnny to touch him. Instead those fingers followed the rope diving between his legs. Matt's loud moan reverberated off the metal walls when Johnny cupped him. The hand didn't move for a moment then Johnny broke the tension with a slow stroke of his thumb. He pressed in gently with the barest hint of a tug.

Matt's hips rocked forward. "Mon lapin, so wanton, just like our lovely gator." With that Gat's hand moved, wrapping around Matt's aching cock and stroking to the tip. He added a smooth twist to the movement just before releasing him. "I should finish rigging you."

"Please," Matt moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Matt."

"Tie me up, please." He turned his head and waited for Johnny's face to come into focus. "I want you to finish." And he really did. Matt wanted to see the spectacle Johnny was creating; he wanted know how it would feel hugging his body when it was complete.

"Good. So do I." The last few words were a whisper that echoed in Matt's ear. There was more than just that typical smugness in Johnny's voice, if Matt didn't know better, he would call it need. Something very rare, though he'd heard it before a few times.

The roping renewed. Arms, hands, fingers, and that soft rope moved over his skin as Matt alternately leaned back against Johnny and waited for his return. Johnny's hands caressed his shoulders, and then stopped at his upper right arm. There the lacing continued, Johnny choosing a type of corseting that almost solidly encased his bicep. Matt watched with fascination; what was more striking was the other man's reaction as he ran his hands over the younger's bicep, then over his chest.

The first tug at the rope made Matt's head spin. His eyes fluttered closed with a soft groan. He opened them to find Johnny before him; one hand on his hip, the other on the knot at his chest. Matt yanked at his bindings again when Johnny dove for him, his searing tongue chasing up his jugular and tugging at a lower knot. The silk of Gat's pants felt like glorious torture as Johnny's body pressed against his. Matt couldn't resist rocking forward, and the pleasure from it tempted him to beg for Johnny to touch him, to fuck him senseless.

Thick fingers traced over the laced rope. The Saint's hands circled the thinner man's hips, coming to rest on his ass; then Gat pulled Matt's hips flush to his own. Matt growled at the sensation of Johnny's arousal pressing into him. Despite all of the times Matt had been part of pushing the other man to climax he had always wondered if Johnny's interest was in Ravi alone. The firmness against his hip made Matt more than just a little bit proud. Johnny Gat was hard because of him and only him.

Suddenly the smooth damn tempting silk was gone. A sharp bite to his hip made Matt gasp; Johnny knelt and placed a lingering kiss near the infraction. Matt could not decide if he wanted to watch the purple ropes twisting down his leg. On the one hand it was the most enticing sight he could think of in that second, yet it also seemed like an overload. The few times he hazarded a glance down, Johnny chose that exact moment to turn his eyes to Matt's face. He would lean toward the Matt, bringing the rope around his legs, Johnny's breath tickling his sensitive inner thighs. Matt tightened his grip on the ropes running from the gauntlets to the hook and struggled with the temptation of Johnny kneeling between his legs. He doubted that his dreams over the coming week would not involve Johnny as he wanted him, though those fantasies would include the extra detail Johnny hinted at with his teasing but had not shown just yet.

As the rigger moved and shifted, Johnny's breath ghosted over Matt's cock. The rarity of it announced that it was likely Johnny was playing with him, teasing him. When the second leg was complete, he hazarded another glance downward. Gray eyes brimmed with heat as Johnny's hands moved along his legs. His fingers hooked and tugged on the ropes strapped around Matt's body.

"Care if I show Ravi? She's probably starting to lose patience," Johnny said quietly as he loomed over Miller. "She really wanted to see your first rig."

"Yes," Matt breathed, knowing just how excited she was about this prospect.

Johnny grabbed his phone from the table near Matt and disappeared behind him. Then he circled around standing farther away. The tenting in those loose pants made Miller ache and his urge to beg returned. He wanted to come, but more than that he wanted Johnny to make him come. The flash went off twice before Gat made a few quick movements and tossed the device back onto the table without care.

He returned to Matt, their bodies close enough that the younger man could feel the heat radiating off him. Johnny's hands moved over the ropes caging his torso, tracing the lines of the rope and the skin on either side of them. There was nothing but reverence and tenderness in his touch. When Johnny looked at him again Matt saw, or thought he saw, that same kind of affection that Johnny looked on Ravi with.

The look was lost in a gentle kiss. Strong hands moved as they had been, slowly and softly, causing Matt to sigh into it. Johnny nipped at his lips, claimed his mouth with an explorative tongue, and sucked lightly on his bottom lip.

The door opened with a whispering swish. The only thing announcing Ravi's arrival were the light taps of her heels as she crossed the room. Even so, Gat remained intent on his task, kissing and touching Matt, indulging in the fruits of his labor.

As Ravi got closer the two men finally separated, though only minimally.

"Don't touch him," Johnny warned.

Matt's chest rose and fell heavily. With every inhale he could feel the tautness of the ropes around his ribs. With a lingering peck, Gat moved, shifting around Miller fluidly.

"I see he enjoyed it," Ravi noted.

The blush was as unavoidable as the moan brought on by Johnny's teeth grazing his neck. "He did."

Ravi crossed her arms, her hips jutting toward him as her eyes followed the pattern. "I haven't seen you do something this involved in a while."

"Matt deserved something special for his first rigging, don't you think?"

"Oh, I do. And he looks absolutely stunning." Ravi let her hands drop and she moved toward him. Matt hated that she kept her distance. The movement of her hips as she paced a half-circle in front of him was almost as torturous as Johnny's proximity. "You look beautiful, ma crevette."

"Thank you," he stammered. "And it was … well, everything you said it could be."

Ravi beamed. "I'm glad, Matt. For you both," she added, her eyes shifting to the man resting his chin on Matt's shoulder. Johnny's hand skimmed the rope encasing Matt's hip, resting on that flat button knot at his pelvis. When he tugged it, Matt cried out and yanked at the ropes in his hands. Ravi offered a soft groan of her own.

"Would you like to see it?" Johnny growled in his ear.

"Oh, God, yes."

The ropes in his hands slackened and were pulled loose from the anchors. Ravi's hand slipped around his elbow as she led him toward the mirrors. When he stood there studying the way the blue and purple ropes wove over his body, her hands moved over them like Johnny's had-with reverence and appreciation.

Her fingertips skimmed the large knot over his heart. "This is a Pan Chang Knot. It means happiness without end," she said, standing beside him. Her fingers slid down his chest and traced her fingers over the Flat Button Knot above his cock. "This one is for good luck," she explained, placing a kiss on his untied shoulder. "These-" Ravi touched the less decorative knots in between "-connote longevity."

"There's a Rising Sun Knot at the base of his spine," Johnny noted.

Matt glanced up and caught Johnny's smoldering gaze in the mirror.

When her hand lowered, she tugged that lucky knot, drawing a low moan from Matt. "Ask him?" Ravi whispered. "Or ask me?" Another kiss pressed to his shoulder, rubbing her lips over his skin as she spoke. "But you're going to have to _ask_ for what you want, ma crevette."

Flexing his muscles made the ropes press against his skin, the sensation made him a little punch drunk. Matt turned his head toward Ravi. "Maybe I want both."

Johnny's hearty laugh echoed around them. "Ravi's never had a bunny," he noted quietly as he closed the few steps he had left for Matt to view himself without interference.

"True. But I did not rig him. That's where half the pleasure comes from, or so I've been told," the boss said, casting a sultry glance at the only rigger she'd ever had.

A smirk curved the larger man's mouth. "It can be." His palm pressed to Matt's shoulder blade. "But there's a reason I placed the button knot where I did."

"Oh really?" Matt and Ravi replied in unison with an excited curiosity that made Gat's grin widen.

The hacker stared at Johnny, turning towards him when the man came to his side. That rough hand rested on Matt's neck and the younger man turned quickly. Miller pressed his body against Johnny, relieved that he could finally nuzzle his neck at relative leisure and wrap his arms around him. Gat's hands pressed along rope until he came to a knot. Matt moaned into the crook of Johnny's neck as they held one another tightly. A hand pushed through Matt's hair as he was cradled against Johnny's chest.

Then he felt the press of another softer body against his back, a second set of hands moving over him. Matt was elated to be there between the two people who ruled his heart, content to bask in the tender attention of Ravi _and_ Johnny.


End file.
